


Home

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Mikko Rantanen/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Home

When Mikko had offered to pick you up from the airport you’d insisted that he didn’t need to. However, he wouldn’t take no for an answer and now that you were wrapped in his arms in the cold Colorado air you couldn’t help but be grateful for the stubborn Finn. All of the tears that you’d been forcing back because you didn’t want to cry in public rushed forward and Mikko’s arms tightened around you as he pressed a soft kiss to your head.

“Rakas…” He murmured into your head before pulling back to reach up and wipe your cheeks. “Let’s get you home.” He added softly, reaching to grab your bag and put it in his trunk while you climbed into the passenger seat of his car. Leaning against the window as he drove you closed your eyes and when you opened them you realized that instead of going to your apartment, you were headed to Mikko’s. Though part of you wanted to argue because you wanted to curl up in your own bed, a bigger part of you was grateful because you honestly didn’t want to be alone.

You were well aware that you were just being overly emotional, it was something that happened every single time you had to leave your family. It didn’t matter that for days before leaving you’d complained about needing back out of your parent’s house; the process of saying goodbye, of not knowing when you’d see your family again, of returning to a place where for the most part you were on your own was hard. Most people didn’t understand, but Mikko wasn’t most people, and as silent tears you couldn’t control fell down your cheeks, his hand reached across the console to brush soothing patterns over the back of yours.

Thankfully, you were soon back at Mikko’s and once again he grabbed your things before opening the front door to let you inside. As you worked to shrug off your coat, hat, and gloves, Mikko disappeared and when he returned it was to tug you to his bathroom where he’d started a hot bubble bath. Hugging you gently, Mikko slipped out of the bathroom murmuring that clothes would be on his bed.

You took your time in the bath, trying to relax and calm your frenzied emotions. You weren’t really certain that it had made a difference but at least you did feel warm and clean, the plane grossness washed away. As you dried your body and wrapped your hair in a towel, you peeked into Mikko’s room to see pajamas laying on his bed, your suitcase next to them so that you could access undergarments. Slipping into the Avs sweatpants he’d left out for you, you pulled a light pajama shirt from your bag as well, wanting something that fit you a little better than one of his shirts would.

After sliding your feet into slippers, you ventured out into Mikko’s living room and couldn’t help but smile seeing that he had started a fire and was currently carrying two steaming mugs back to the couch where a massive blanket was draped and waiting to cuddle under. The moment he saw you he smiled and motioned you closer, his arms again wrapping around you.

“Feeling any better?” He whispered, his breath against your ear causing you to shiver.

“A little.” You whisper in response. “I know it’s silly but I just miss them so much already.” Shaking his head for a moment as he sat down, pulling you practically onto his lap, Mikko let his fingers tangle in your wet hair as he spoke.

“Mussukka…don’t ever call your emotions silly. Whatever you’re feeling is completely valid. If crying is how you handle things then there’s no reason to be ashamed of that.” Though you knew he was right, you still felt slightly embarrassed for being so sensitive.

“You’re the best, you know that right?” You asked him, shifting slightly as you motioned to the fire and the drinks and back toward his room to reference the bath.

“I know.” He replied, a twinkle in his eyes as he peppered soft kisses over your face before he paused, his eyes dropping to your mouth. You had been just friends for so long but it was clear what he wanted and it was hard to deny that you wanted it too. Lifting your hand to brush through his blonde locks, you nodded softly and with your permission, his lips met yours in a tender but intense kiss. He was the first to break it, pulling back to smile down at you before ghosting his fingers up under your shirt to tickle your sides. For the first time all day you felt a genuine joy and couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“We’ve got drinks that are going to get cold.” He stated though you weren’t sure if that was to remind you or himself. Nodding you leaned forward to grab both cups, handing him one as he reached for the remote for his tv. “Anything you want to watch?” He questioned, and when you shrugged he simply flipped on a Disney movie before snuggling you closer and pulling the blanket over the two of you.

“Thank you for being my home away from home.” You whispered, your head dropping to his shoulder, tears officially gone and a sated smile on your face. As long as you had Mikko, leaving one home would mean returning to another and that was something you could certainly get used to.

“Always.”


End file.
